Lost and Found
by OyashiroPwns1983
Summary: When Keiichi Maebara dissapears on the night of Watanagashi, a lovestruck Rena lashes out against those she holds most dear in an effort to find the truth. Basically a Rena version of Shion's story. Rated M for blood, gore, and violence in later chapters.
1. First Love

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi, yada yada yada, if I did id probably die from a heart attack….OF AWESOMENESS!!

The sun rose, just like any other day, Rena awoke from her futon lazily. She got dressed into her school clothes and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, "as usual" Rena thought. Her Dad had enough trouble supporting Rena by himself; she let her Dad get his much earned rest in the morning. After serving herself breakfast she walked out of the house t her usual waiting spot.

As she waited, humming a song she deemed as cute, HE approached. Rena's heart raced at the mere sight of HIM. HE was Keiichi Maebara, the new resident to the rural village of Hinamizawa. "Good Morning Rena" he said with his usual demeanor. "G-good morning Keiichi-kun" she said nervously. "Hey Rena, you feeling alright?" Keiichi pondered. He quickly approached Rena feeling her forehead and then is own, Rena turned scarlet at the gesture. "You don't seem to have a fever" Keiichi said. "Um-um that's good". Rena stuttered.

As they walked along the path they eventually ran into Mion. "Good Morning Rena-chan, Kei-chan" Mion said with her tomboyish attitude. "Good Morning Mi-chan" said Rena happily. "Hey Mion, how ya been?" said Keiichi. Mion approached Keiichi. "I've been GREAT Kei-chan, look at how much I've grown" said Mion as she flaunted her large chest. "Wanna have a feel?" said Mion getting closer to Keiichi. Keiichi just scoffed as he said "Mion if anything your chest it TOO big" "Ehhh?" said Mion fairly shocked "Now Rena's chest…hers is juuust the right size" Rena caught wind of this comment and flushed bright red. "M-mine" she said as she looking down at her chest. "Are they really? Kana? Kana?"

All three of them had a group laugh as they continued their way to school. As they approached the school Keiichi seemed to tense up as if mentally preparing himself for something. Rena, of course, knew the cause of Keiichi's nervousness. Immediately as he opened the door an eraser mark came flying towards his face. Keiichi, however was prepared, and avoided the eraser and ducked into class. As he landed he heard a slight CLICK noise and immediately thought "Oh crap". He looked above and saw numerous bedpans falling from the ceiling. Keiichi was able to barely avoid being completely entombed by the bedpans and landed mere inches from were they had crashed.

OHOHOHO!! laughed a voice coming from seemingly nowhere. "Good Job Keiichi-san, I'm glad to see your not getting lazy" mocked the resident trapmaster of Hinamizawa, Satako Houjo. Keiichi then felt a slight PAT PAT on his forehead. "Nippa!" said the adorable shrine maiden Rika Furude. "Does it feel a better now Keiichi?" said Rika as she continued to pat Keiichi's head. "A bit, thank you Rika-chan" said a still confounded Keiichi. "HAU! EMBARESSED KEIICHI-KUN IS SOOOO CUTE!! OMICHIKAERI!! Nearly the whole class had to restrain Rena until she would give up on her attempted kidnapping.

Soon after the scene dyed down, class started and Rena, Mion, Keiichi were all working on their assignments. Mion asked Keiichi for some help with the work and Keiichi com-"I LOVE YOU!"-plained about how Mion should al-"I LOVE YOU!!"-ready know this stuff see-"I LOVE YOU KEIICHI-KUN!!"-ing as how Mion was a grade higher. No matter how many times Rena repeated the word "I LOVE YOU" in her head she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud. Rena loved everything about Keiichi. Rena clenched her fists tightly.

"WHY!?, WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HIM HOW I FEEL!?" she angrily thought to herself. "RENA!" screamed Keiichi. This brought Rena back to reality. "Huh" Rena said startled. "Are you alright?" Keiichi said worried, while he pointed to Rena's hands. She looked and noticed she was fairly close to having dug her nails into her hands. "Oh! Don't worry about it, I'm fine" Rena said trying to wave off the subject. "You sure?" Keiichi said, still with a look of worry on his face. "Yes, yes don't worry I was just…umm thinking about this really cute treasure I found at the dump, I kinda got overexcited because I want to get it as soon as I can" Rena said while trying to fake a laugh. Keiichi eased up, but still looked as though he didn't completely buy the story.

"Another thing I love about him, he's so kind to everyone" Rena thought to herself yet again. "Before Keiichi moved here I was sad and lonely, even though I had Mi-chan and the others with me, after what happened at my old school and Dad's divorce I always felt a sort of emptiness inside me" Rena continued to think. "When Keiichi moved to Hinamizawa, that emptiness was filled with the kindness and warmth he showed me, that's why I'll always love him…till the day I die." The bell sounding dismissal rang.

"Remember everyone" proclaimed Mion. "Tomorrow night is the night of Watanagashi that means our Club will be participating in the Battle of Five Evils. Keiichi's eyes seemed to gain a fiery passion. All right! I've been preparing for this night for quite some time, don't expect me to be easy prey just because I'm the new guy in town" Keiichi said with an increasing desire to demolish his soon to be opponents. "Oh Kei-chan I wouldn't have it any other way" Mion said mockingly. "Speaking of the Club" Mion said deviously. "What say we get in a quick practice session to get ready for Watanagashi?" Keiichi and the others roared in agreement.

As Rena, Keiichi and Mion walked along the way home, they couldn't help but laugh and Keiichi's predicament, who was now forced to wear one of but many of the Club's embarrassing maid outfits. "Grrr!" Growled Keiichi. "Mion! That was a really dirty move you pulled back there!" Mion laughed as she said. "Don't forget Rule Number Two: You must do everything in your power to win at all times." Keiichi grumbled as he said. "Well still it was a pretty dirty trick." Mion just laughed as she made the turn to her house. Soon enough Rena and Keiichi parted ways, leaving Rena once again to her thoughts. "I can't live with this" thought Rena. "I have to tell him, I don't care about the outcome, as long as I can truthfully tell him, I can live with the result no matter what. With a newfound resolve she decided to herself. "I'll tell him how I feel on the night of Watanagashi.

Keiichi: Alive Rena: Alive Mion: Alive Shion: Alive Rika: Alive Satako: Alive


	2. Stood Up

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Yet again…I do not own Higurashi….if I did, we would have Rei out by now….

Rena was now standing in front of a mirror in her room. The day of Watanagashi had arrived and she was sporting a brand new kimono for the occasion. Rena had decided to go with the cute kimono in hopes that it would help with her goal more so then her white dress would. She had been practicing cute expressions in the mirror for the last hour or so. She was determined to make Keiichi hers no matter what. She knew deep down that this year's Watanagashi would be one she would never forget.

The kimono she was wearing was bright pink with beautiful and intricate designs. Everything was arranged, they would all meet up at the festival grounds an hour before the official festival started. If she could just get a moment alone with Keiichi then she knew she would be able to tell him her feelings. After she was all prepared for the festival she made her way to the festival grounds.

There she met Mion, Rika, and Satako, who all happened to be wearing kimonos just as Rena was. Rika was wearing her shrine maiden outfit and Mion had a green kimono that matched her emerald eyes while Satako wore a purple kimono that matched Rika's hair. The shrine maiden suddenly greeted. "Hello Rena, nanodesu."

"Hey Rena-chan" announced Mion. "What's with the kimono get up?" Mion smirked. "You weren't planning on announcing your undying love to Kei-chan were you?" Rena went instantly bright scarlet and stuttered. "N-n-n-n-n-no, I j-j-j-just t-thought since t-this is K-keiichi-kun's first time at Watanagashi…"

Mion simply laughed it off. "So I guess we were all thinking the same thing then" Rena looked towards Satako. "Keiichi-san better not get used to me doing nice things for him." replied Satako. "Well, well" announced an unknown voice. The group looked in the direction of the speaker and saw the nurse Miyo Takano along with the photographer Jiro Tomitake. "Hey you guys" proclaimed Jiro. "Hey Tomitake-san, you planning on taking a lot of pictures for the festival?" asked Mion. "Oh yeah, I already got a bunch of pictures of the stands and shrine, I was planning to save some for the ritual dance and the drifting of the cotton."

Then a sudden voice called out to them. "Good evening everyone." The now larger group looked and saw the detective Oishi waving at them. "How's the security looking for the festival this year?" Takano asked suddenly. "Oh it's looking pretty good, I don't think we'll have to worry about any "unfortunate accidents" this year." replied Oishi.

"That's good to know, by the where's Maebara-kun?" asked Takano ever so calmly. Rena and the others all looked around. "It is rather late, Keiichi-kun's almost an hour late…" thought Rena. "Ehhh!?" screamed another new voice. The new voice belonged to Shion Sonozaki, Mion's younger twin sister. "You mean I got all dressed up in my special kimono for Kei-chan, and he's not EVEN HERE!?" Shion continued to scream. Shion was wearing a kimono quite identical to Mion's.

"HUFF,HUFF" puffed Shion's personal bodyguard Kasai. "Shion-san please don't run off without notifying me first" wheezed Kasai. "Oh! Come on Kasai, I'm not a little kid anymore, you know I can be quite matu-OH! Kasai look! A goldfish stand! Kasai I want a goldfish!" happily exclaimed Shion "Y-yes…Shion-san" Kasai said miserably as he crouched down to attempt the childish festival game.

"Shion does have a point, Kei-chan is rather late, if he doesn't hurry he's gonna miss your dance Rika-chan." said Mion. "Mi! Well in that case we'll just have to search the grounds to find him, I'm sure he just got lost. Rika suggested. "OHOHOHO! That does sound like Keiichi-san." laughed Satako.

"All right, we'll go look for Kei-chan and meet up back here every five minutes." ordered Mion. All the others then began there search and returned to spot as ordered. Unfortunately, none of the girls were able to produce any helpful results. Soon enough Rika had to leave to go prepare the ritual dance. Eventually Rena and the others had to forfeit their search for Keiichi.

Rena, Mion, and Satako then made their way up to the Furude Shrine where the dance would be held. Rika eventually appeared and began her performance. As Rena watched the dance she couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness overcome her. She was for one was worried. She couldn't see why Keiichi wouldn't be at the festival grounds. "Did he have family issues? Did he just forget? NO WAY! WHY!?...why?….why?" continuously thought Rena.

Her vision then began to blur up and she realized she was crying. Rena ran off away from the dance, far away from were the others could see her. When she stopped she found her self at the riverbed. She walked up to the river and crouched down looking at her own reflection. As she looked into the water her reflection was rippled by the drops of her still flowing tears.

She cupped her face with her hands and cried even more, no longer trying to hold back her tears. "Why?...why am I crying? Is this what it feels like to be stood up?" thought Rena. "Does Keiichi-kun hate me? Does he hate the rest of us?" She continued to cry into her hands. She then felt two arms wrap around her and embrace her. She looked behind her and saw her best friend Mion.

"It's okay Rena-chan" Mion said as she patted Rena's head. "I'm sure there's an explanation for Keiichi's absence. I'm not going to let him get away with making you cry." Mion said as she smiled. Rena's tears seemed to dry up after being comforted by Mion. "Thank you…Mi-chan" cried Rena.

Soon enough the night of Watanagashi was over and the morning came just like any other. Rena was waiting for Keiichi yet again, hoping to get some answers for his absence at Watanagashi. Rena then saw something that she didn't expect, Mion angrily marching in the opposite direction of the school. "Mi-chan? What are you doing?" inquired Rena. "I'm gonna get some answers outta that bastard Keiichi!" angrily growled Mion. "Come with me Rena-chan, were going to Keiichi's" Rena and Mion both made there way to the Maebara residence. Mion then repeatedly pushed the doorbell until some came to answer the door. Rena and Mion both gave a startled gasp. What they saw was Keiichi's mother, she looked terrible. She looked as though she hasn't slept in days; he eyes were red and puffy as though she's been crying for hours.

"Oh, Rena-chan and Mion-chan, I'm sorry I must look terrible." Mrs. Maebara said tearfully. "Oh…uhh is Kei-chan here?" asked Mion sincerely. Mrs. Maebara looked as though she would burst into tears at any moment. "I'm afraid; Keiichi's been missing since the day before Watanagashi." This shocked both Rena and Mion. "But...we walked home together…how could he have gone missing right after we went split up!" argued Rena.

"Rena!" Mion yelled. Rena got out of her angry state and noticed she was clearly upsetting Mrs. Maebara. "Oh! I'm sorry, well we should get going we'll be late at this rate." Rena tried to calmly say.

As they walked the path to the school a startling realization hit Rena. "Hey…Mi-chan." Rena said in a cryptic tone. "Hm?" Mion responded. "I know what happened to Keiichi-kun, there can be only explanation." Rena continued to say in her cryptic tone. Mion knew where Rena was going with this. "Rena! I don't want to hear it!" yelled Mion. "No matter how much you deny it…Oyashiro-sama….spirited away Keiichi-kun….

Character Status

Keiichi: Spirited Away? Rena: Alive Mion: Alive Shion: Alive Rika: Alive Satako: Alive


	3. Impulse

Lost and Found

Disclaimer:….I don't want to be reminded that I don't own Higurashi…..

After Rena made her declaration of where she believed Keiichi was, Mion and Rena walked along the path to school in an awkward silence until they got to the school. Once they walked in to the class Rena and Mion were immediately greeted by Rika and Satako. Rena stayed quite and walked to her seat not saying a word to anyone. "Mi!, is something wrong with Rena?" asked Rika. "Uhh…well the thing is…" Mion was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Chie-sensei who declared an important announcement.

"Students! I have something I think you should all now. As you may or may not be aware there were some unfortunate… "Accidents" after the festival last night. One of the people in this accident was a fellow classmate, Keiichi Maebara, who disappeared suddenly last ni…." Rena didn't care to hear the rest of Chie-sensei's announcement. She was the only one who seemed to know the truth. That Keiichi was really spirited away by oyashiro-sama.

Rena did hear the somewhat distant tears of her fellow students. Some noticeable ones were the cries of Satako and Rika. Rena herself spent the rest of the time in class to herself contemplating the situation with Keiichi. Rena had heard rumors that the Sonozaki family organized the targets for oyashiro's curse. "Could…could Mi-chan have had something to with Keiichi-kun's disappearance." Rena suddenly thought. She looked over at Mion for a slight second and felt a sudden surge of anger.

The dismissal bell for class rang and all the students soon dissipated from the class. "With all the stuff that's happened I think it would be best if we didn't have the Club for a while" announced Mion. Satako and Rika both nodded in agreement. "In that case" Rena declared. "I'm going to head over to the dump and go treasure hunting. I promised Keiichi-kun I'd meet him down there and he'd help me get this really cute doll."

"Rena!" Mion tried to yell at Rena, but she left the room before she had a chance. Rena decided to herself that she refused to believe that he was gone. They were going to go treasure hunting together. He would help get the doll, she would take it home and everything would go back to normal. Rena told this to herself repeatedly until she arrived at the dump.

Once there she went into the broken down van where she hid all her treasure hunting equipment. Once inside she grabbed her most useful one, the hooked hatchet. She then proceeded to going around various spots looking for any type of treasure, anything to take her mind off Keiichi. Nothing worked.

As she was slicing away parts of metal and wood with her hatchet, Rena heard her name being called. She looked behind her and saw Mion running towards her. Mion was possibly the last person she wanted to see right now. "Rena!" she said nearly out of breath. "Rena, you can't do this anymore, acting as though it never happened…" Rena stayed quite but in her mind she was thinking "SHUT UP MION!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUTUP!! Mion continued. "I mean, I'm not saying we should forget about Kei-chan, but acting like it never happened is just….just wrong" Rena finally spoke. "Mion don't give me that bullshit! I've heard the rumors, how the Sonozaki family organizes the targets for the curse. As far as I know you could have been the one who suggested that they take away Keiichi-kun."

"Rena!!" screamed Mion. "I would NEVER do that even if the Sonozaki family had that power!! Rena…I-I loved Kei-chan." This just increased Rena's growing anger. "Rena…please believe me, I don't know what happened to Kei-chan."

"USO DA!!" Rena let out in a blood wrenching scream. "Rena!! It's not a lie!!" Mion defended. Rena was now screaming "SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!

Rena then made a complete turn towards Mion fueled by her blood rage and slashed at Mion with her giant hatchet. Mion never saw it coming. Rena was successful in cutting Mion's stomach clean open. Mion didn't have enough time to react to the total situation. She panicked, doing her best, trying to keep her now overflowing intestines inside her stomach. This of course was futile, along with her intestines spilling over she was also losing large amounts of blood. Mion then fell to her knees no longer able to speak; the most she could manage was a gurgle of blood that erupted from her mouth. The last thing she was able to see was Rena raising her hatchet above her head. Mion's vision left her and her final thoughts were of the brown hair, blue-eyed boy she had loved.

DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE YOU FILTH!! For every time Rena screamed "Die" she would slash again at Mion' corpse. After a few moments Mion's body was hardly recognizable. Her face was slashed in so many places and her head was nearly cleaved in twine. Mion's body was nearly hacked to pieces, being connected only by thin tendons.

Once a few moments passed reality finally caught up with Rena. She realized the weight of what she had just done. She had just killed Mion, her best friend. The girl who had comforted her the night of Watanagashi when she was feeling alone. "Mi-chan…" Rena suddenly spoke "NO!! This is just what I wanted. Mion was one of the people responsible for Keiichi-kun's disappearance. HA….HAHA…..HAHA….HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"KEIICHI-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU!! I KILLED MI-CHAN FOR YOU!! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME KEIICHI-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!!"

Rena was again brought into reality. She would have to do something about the corpse. She looked at herself and noticed she was covered with Mion's blood. She wiped her face hoping to get some off but this was pointless seeing as how her school uniform was also drenched in blood. While her hatchet dripped with Mion's blood all over the ground.

Rena knew what she had to do. First she ripped apart Mion's body making it easier to fit into boxes and places that would not be found by people unless a deeply through investigation was done.

Rena then decided to go to her house to get a new change of clothes, but first she grabbed a rather large bag from the van. She used this bag normally to carry her newfound treasures, but today it would serve a darker purpose. She then stuffed her hatchet down into the bag and typed it shut.

She made the walk towards her house-STEP STEP. Rena looked feverishly around "Did I imagine it?" thought Rena. She began to walk again. STEP STEP. She looked around her surroundings yet again. "Oyashiro-sama….NO!...Keiichi-kun?….

Character Status

Keiichi: Spirited Away? Rena: Alive Mion: Dead Shion: Alive Rika: Alive Satako: Alive


	4. Face Off

Lost and Found

Disclaimer…I still don't own Higurashi…..

As Rena began the walk to her house she did her best to avoid being seen by any other villagers. Luckily the bag Rena carried her hatchet in was large enough that even if someone were to get close enough to her, they wouldn't be able to make out the devious item inside.

Rena was soon at her house, luckily for her, her Dad was at his daytime job. Rena then made her way into her room where she quickly changed into a new school outfit and threw the bloodied one into her bag. She then grabbed a towel and wiped all the blood clean off her body.

The next part of Rena's plan was to dispose of any remaining evidence; she would have to get rid of her hatchet. And Rena knew the perfect place to do such a thing. Onigafuchi Swamp. Rena quickly made her way out of her house and on her way to the swamp.

By the time she got to the area of the swamp she heard it…yet again. STEP STEP. Rena tried to follow the sound. STEP STEP STEP. "Keiichi-kun is that you!?" Rena cried desperately. The sounds dissipated seconds later. Rena realized that by the time she reached the swamp it was already pitch black outside.

Rena walked up to the swamp and took her hatchet from the bag. She saw how Mion's blood still glistened on the hatchet. She looked deeply into the hatchet and raised it above her head. Staring wondrously at the hatchet and what she had was capable of doing with it. A part of her wanted to keep the hatchet by her side, so that could continue her admiration of it. And suddenly she saw something in the hatchet. A figure, no…a face.

She flung herself around and saw that she was facing the remaining Sonozaki sister, Shion. Shion had a look of infuriating rage. "RENA!! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU!!" screamed Shion. "Hmm, what's wrong Shi-chan?" Rena asked nonchalantly. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT RENA!! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO MION!!" Rena still looked as though she didn't really care about what Shion had to say.

Rena's eyes wondered down to Shion's hands and saw that one held a taser while the other held a knife. "You know Shi-chan….I never blamed you for what happened to Keiichi-kun. I knew that you were ridiculed in your family for being the younger sister of Mi-chan. She told me everything."

"However Shi-chan, if you choose to stand in my way, then I have no choice but to get rid of you." Rena said as she readied herself with her hatchet. Shion also got her weapons ready for the inevitable battle to the death that was soon to follow.

Shion lunged at Rena with her taser hoping to get a good hit in and stun her. Rena simply used the sheer size of her hatchet to block the lunge and push her aside. Shion was the more agile of the two having, having fairly small weapons allowed her to move more quickly than Rena with her hatchet.

Rena swung at Shion with her hatchet and nearly hit her but Shion was able to side step at the last moment. Shion took this temporary moment to make a stab at Rena with her knife and succeeded in slashing at Rena clothes with her knife, but was only able to slightly cut her. Rena jumped back readying herself for another assault. Shion stabbed at Rena repeatedly with her knife and tried to jab her with her taser, but Rena easily blocked the thrusts.

Rena then lunged at Shion. Shion ducked and ran with all her speed and jabbed Rena square in the chest with her taser. Rena was knocked back a few feet on the ground. Shion took the opportunity and lunged at Rena with her knife. Rena recovered more quickly than Shion anticipated, and swung her hatchet towards Shion. The rest is history.

Shion's puny knife was unable to withstand the sheer size and force of Rena's hatchet. When the two blades met Shion lost her hold on the knife and was forced to let go of it. The hatchet left a huge gash on Shion's arm. Shion abandoned the taser in her hand to keep more blood from leaving her arm. Rena then stood up and walked behind Shion.

Rena grabbed Shion by her bangs and pulled her head back exposing her neck. Rena then brought the hatchet to her neck and slid the blade across it, slicing it open. Shion tried to yell in pain but only succeeded in choking on her own blood, coughing up quite a bit.

Even though Shion died soon after her neck was slit, Rena continued to hack away at her neck. Slicing away at it as though she was a lumberjack chopping away at a tree. Once Rena succeeded in cutting through Shion's spine she dropped her hatchet on the ground and then placed one foot on Shion's back and the other on the ground. Rena grabbed Shion's bang with both hands and pulled with full force.

The final tendons connecting Shion's head to her body were finally cut and her head was violently ripped from her body. Shion's body poured blood all over the floor while her head, now in Rena's hands, poured a crimson waterfall where her body once was.

Rena looked at Shion's head, the look of pain and agony that Shion experienced in her final moments were frozen on her face. "SHI-CHAN! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO STAND IN MY WAY!! SEE WHERE IT GOT YOU!?" Rena yelled to Shion's decapitated head while she dragged it all over the dirt. "HOW'S IT TASTE SH-CHAN!! TASTES LIKE FILTH DOESN'T IT!! JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR TAKING AWAY KEIICHI-KUN!!"

Rena then had a new objective in mind. She gathered heavy stones from her surroundings and stuffed them in her bag. She stuffed the knife and taser in the bag for safe measure. Rena then proceeded to stuff Shion's body into the bag and then went up to Shion's head and stuffed it into the bag along with her body. She tied up the bag and threw it into the Onigafuchi Swamp.

"……Good Night Shi-chan…sleep well……"

Character Status

Keiichi: Spirited Away? Rena: Alive Mion: Dead Shion: Dead Rika: Alive Satako: Alive


	5. Inner Demons

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I still deny that I own Higurashi…even though it kills me to admit it….

Rena walked in the dark with her hatchet in still in hand. She had only option left to find out where Keiichi was. It was clear to her that the Sonozaki family wouldn't tell her anything, so she decided to go to someone with a more direct connection to Oyashiro. The remaining family member of the Furude family…Rika Furude.

She was back at the dump soon enough, she walked up to her van and found what she was looking for. Her much smaller treasure hunting bag. Rena stuffed her hatchet into the bag and tied it up. She was very aware that the hatchet was more easy to see in this bag than the larger one she had used to dump Shion's body into the Onigafuchi Swamp, at this point she didn't care. She figured if anyone did see this late it would be to dark to make out the dark tool in the bag.

She then slung the bag over her back and made her way to the shrine. As she got closer to the shrine she could make out the cawing of crows near the top of the shrine. "Strange…" Rena thought. Her curiosity increasing she walked up to the source of the sound and was shocked by what she was witnessing.

Rika's body stripped of all clothes lay at the entrance to the sacred shrine. Her stomach ripped open and her intestines splattered across the floor. Rena now understood the reason for the cluster of crows; they were hoping to feast upon her decaying carcass. As the crows slowly crept closer to her body Rena grabbed her hatchet from her bag and started swinging it and the crows insanely.

Finally after scaring off most of the crows she stopped her swinging and looked upon Rika's corpse. Her last hope of finding the whereabouts of Keiichi…gone! Rena tried to comprehend the current situation.

"AHHHHH!!" Rena heard an ear-splitting scream from behind her. She looked in the direction of the yell and saw Satako looking at the situation terror struck. Rena looked at her and then at the hatchet she still held in her hand. She saw how it was still covered with the blood of both Mion and Shion.

"Satako-chan!! I didn't do this!! Please believe me!!" Rena tried to convince Satako, but to no avail. "Murder…MURDER!!" Satako said as she ran as fast she could from Rena. "SATAKO-CHAN!! WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN!!" Rena yelled at Satako as she ran after her.

Satako looked behind her and saw something chase after her. Rena's form began to distort into something monstrous and grotesque. Through Satako's eyes, Rena was no longer a human being, but a huge blood-crazed demon wielding a giant monstrous weapon. Satako ran as fast as she could yelling "YOU KILLED RIKA!! AND KEIICHI-SAN!!" Satako continued to run from the demon losing strength in her legs. "Ni-ni…..please help me….I'm not strong enough for this…." She looked behind her saw the demon catch up to her. She continued to run with all her strength until she came across a bridge.

Satako saw the demon close in on the bridge. As she ran across the bridge she lost her footing and fell off the bridge, dangling only by the wire of the bridge. The demon was now upon her and reached out a giant clawed hand out to her. Satako thrashed wildly hoping to cause the demon to fall down, but she only succeeded in loosing her own grip on the wire.

Soon she fell from the wire. She was now free from the demon. "Keiichi-san…Ni-ni…Rika…I'm coming" Satako thought as she landed in the river below. The violent currents carried her body until…CURACK! Satako's body was thrashed against a giant water-logged rock. Her spine was crushed instantly. Satako's now limp body was carried far away with the current.

Rena had now lost everyone dear to her. Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rika, and Satako. "Why?...where did everything go wrong? I just wanted to be with Keiichi-kun…but now I'm alone again…" Rena thought as she started to cry. "KEIICHI-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU!? PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I NEED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Rena cried into the night.

Rena now had but one place she could go. She made her way to the garbage dump yet again. She hid away in the van, lighting a small lamp. She crouched in a corner unaware of what to do with herself.

Rena had a sudden feeling in her neck. A slight itch. She unconsciously started to scratch at it with her nails. This only intensified the itch. She scratched at it more furiously. She soon began to scratch at it with both hands. Finally Rena managed to slice a small cut into her neck. She felt as though something was trying to make its way out. Rena could have swore she felt something worm its way out of her neck.

Rena looked upon the floor of the van and was disturbed at what she saw. Maggots…maggots were crawling on the floor of the van. Maggots had crawled out Rena's neck and onto the floor.

"What's happening to me!..."

Character Status

Keiichi: Spirited Away? Rena: Alive Mion: Dead Shion: Dead Rika: Dead Satako: Dead


	6. Confession

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I haven't given up yet…but as of now Higurashi is still not mine…

Rena felt a complex mix of emotions. "Was this Oyashiro-sama's doing? Is he trying to get rid of me too?" Rena thought of various reasons why maggots would be crawling out of her skin. Rena felt around for her hatchet and brought it close to her.

For some reason holding the hatchet helped to calm her. Rena tried to think of what she should do next. Rena searched around and found the box of band-aids she kept hidden in case of an injury during her treasure hunting.

She placed the band-aids on her neck hoping to stop any more maggots from crawling out of her. Rena then proceeded to grab her bag and place her hatchet in it. She probably wouldn't need it but after everything she's been through, she just didn't feel safe without it. Rena looked out her window and saw that the sun was slowly coming up.

Rena walked out of the van and knew of only one place that could possibly help her. Normally she wouldn't consider this, but she was getting desperate. Rena began her walk towards the Irie Clinic.

As she approached the doors she tried to open the doors, but it was futile. Rena looked around for another way in. She found none. Rena chose to make her own. Rena smashed a nearby window with the bag that held her hatchet. Rena crawled in through the window and made it inside the Clinic.

If Irie didn't know an explanation to the maggots then maybe she was doomed to be cursed by Oyashiro. Rena wasn't exactly sure if he was even here this early in the morning. Rena searched the Clinic's rooms and offices and found nothing.

Rena was growing increasingly frustrated, she was running out of options. Rena than noticed a doorway at the end of a long hallway. One she had yet to check. She tried to open it but found it to be locked. Rena figured this was where the answers were. She took her hatchet out of her bag and used it to break open the door. Soon enough the doorknob broke and the door swung open.

Rena walked through the door and found herself walking down a dark hallway. "What is this place?" Rena was thinking to herself as she noticed strange rooms she's never seen before. "What is Irie-sensei doing down here anyway?"

"RENA!" Rena heard a voice that shocked her to her very core. She looked down the dark hallway and saw the figure of Keiichi appear before her.

"Hey Rena, how ya been?" Keiichi asked Rena ever so casually. Rena was shocked speechless. Millions of things were running through Rena's mind. "HOW!? KEIICHI-KUN WAS SPIRITED AWAY!! WAS MI-CHAN TELLING THE TRUTH!?" The thought that she killed her friends needlessly utterly petrified Rena.

Keiichi then got closer her to Rena and embraced her, something Rena has dreamed of for a long time. "Rena…I'm sorry for making you worry. I should have told you what was wrong with me."

Rena was finally able to form words. "What happened Keiichi-kun?...Why weren't you at Watanagashi."

Keiichi had a shameful look upon his face as he prepared to explain. "Well…the last day I saw you, I went straight to the Irie Clinic. I knew that something was wrong with me. Occasionally when I would hang around with you girls…I would feel as though I was in constant danger, as though some unknown person would try to kill me. I went to Irie-sensei seeing if he could help me. He told me there was a chance I had some disease called uhh… Hinamizawa Syndrome, I think he called it."

"But don't worry Rena, I'm all better now. That feeling is gone." Rena was silent. "I understand now Keiichi-kun. Rena calmly stated "Keiichi-kun….I love you."

Keiichi looked dumbfounded upon hearing this. Rena looked saddened by his silence. "Keiichi-kun…do you not love me?" Keiichi finally spoke. "I do Rena…I love you too."

Rena looked up at Keiichi likewise dumbfounded. "Really?" Rena asked hopefully. "Yes Rena, ever since I first saw you I think I've been in love with you. When I met you, I had so much fun with you. You helped me get through the problems I had. Back at my old school I was in the accelerated classes and constantly bullied because of it. I became withdrawn from other people. Rena…you helped me to become the person I am. That's why I love you."

Rena was silent for a quick moment, back soon leaped at Keiichi planting a kiss on his lips. Keiichi slightly surprised of the gesture, soon returned the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they finally separated.

Keiichi felt a strange metallic taste on his tongue. "Is this…blood?" Keiichi thought to himself. Then Keiichi felt nothing. Rena, with lightning speed, slashed at Keiichi's throat with her hatchet. Keiichi's blood gushed out of his neck, painting the previously white hallway red.

Keiichi then fell onto the floor, dead. His blood splattered all over the small hallway.

Rena spoke to the corpse. "I understand now Keiichi-kun"

She slowly brought her hatchet to her own neck. "We'll be together again…everyone."

Rena sliced her neck with the hatchet as her neck gushed blood everywhere. Her blood splattered across the walls mixing in with Keiichi's. Her body fell to the floor on top of Keiichi's.

Rena and Keiichi's corpses seemed to be locked in a murderous embrace.

"Everyone…..Gomenasai….."

Character Status

Keiichi: Dead Rena: Dead Mion: Dead Shion: Dead Rika: Dead Satako: Dead

Author Notes: Well…how was that? Sorry if this story totally SUCKED! This was my first fanfic ever. Here's a little food for thought though, anyone notice how when Rena said the line "I understand now Keiichi-kun" I didn't explain what it was that she understood. So my little challenge is if you came up with an idea of what it was she "understood" then please visit my youtube page, which is "Rush619", and tell me what you think it is. If you REALLY want to know I will tell you her true thoughts, but I would prefer that you at least come up with something before. And to anyone who actually liked this story, I do plan to make a spin-off to it, which is basically the Kai reset version of this story, where Keiichi doesn't disappear and Rena is able to tell him her true feelings. The basic plot is the things that they go through as a couple. Hope you enjoy it so until then, Bye…


End file.
